


Hunters Vs. the Pogo Stick

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde is a troll, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Friendly competition, Fun, Gen, Hunter mischief, potential blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Cayde gets bored, so he visits storage in an attempt to cheer himself up. Turns out, it's a great idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hunters Vs. the Pogo Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It was a harmless prank, really. Cayde knew, he just _knew_ he would get a kick out of it, but it had to be perfect. So, that’s why he’s now discreetly placing a pogo stick where Lord Saladin usually sets up during Iron Banner. It’s an open place, but not a lot of people hang out there those who do play around up there are usually Hunters. 

It’s going to be golden. 

Cayde found it in storage the other day and it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen, so of course that meant he had to try it. And because Cayde is the best, he mastered it in the span of a few hours. 

Of course, that’s what he’ll tell people. He just has to hope Ikora kept her promise to delete the security footage. 

While he’s setting up, he remains cloaked. Just what he needs is to be spotted and to have people know that he’s plotting stuff for kicks and giggles. It’s not like Zavala lets him leave for crucible after what happened in the Prison of Elders, so he needs something to pass the time. 

He places the last camera, snickering to himself as he skips on down to the hangar and pulls up the feeds. It takes a few hours to be found, but it’s so worth the wait. 

The first Hunter to try it kinda looks around. Cayde watches him inspect it with barely suppressed glee. At first, Cayde is concerned he won’t be able to figure out how to use it. The Hunter turns it upside down, inspecting it and poking at it to see if he can find out how it’s supposed to work. While Cayde does like to see curiosity and a little bit of common sense in his Hunters, he really just wants to see what’s going to happen when Osric uses the pogo stick. 

When nothing bad happens as he steps onto the foot pad, he relaxes a little. He pushes on the spring, testing it a bit. Honestly, Cayde is surprised. He had a lot less reservations about trying it, which is probably why he ended up in a less than dignified position more than once. 

“Cayde?” 

He jumps, shutting down his holo. “What?” 

Ikora raises a brow. “What are you doing?” 

“Who, me? Nothing. I’m not doing anything at all.” 

The look Ikora shoots him is nothing short of scathing, but if he’s not mistaken (he knows he’s not), she’s also more than a little bit curious. “I’ll believe that when I forget who you are.” 

Cayde makes a noise, mockingly affronted. “Ikora, how _dare_ you accuse me of having a bit of fun.” 

“You version of fun makes Zavala’s toes curl.” 

“Yeah? Well, Zavala is just a buzzkill.” He waves her off. “Look, I promise I’m not doing anything destructive. All due respect, I’m pretty sure what I do in my free time is none of your business.” 

Ikora makes a noise, smiling warmly at him. “No needs to be so defensive. I was merely curious.” 

Cayde debates over what to say before deciding on nothing. Ikora is reasonably surprised because usually Cayde is very determined to have the last word. She decides to humor him, so she walks out the door. It is a little strange that he would be hanging out in the surveillance hub, but she’s not going to deprive him. 

After checking to make sure that the door is closed this time, he resumes his watching. To his great surprise (and a little disappointment), Osric is getting the hang of it. 

Or, he is until he flings himself over the railing. Cayde nearly laughs himself to death as the unsuspecting Guardian approaches the contraption as if it’s going to bite him. The pogo stick sits there, waiting. Cayde can see the apprehension in his shoulders as he skitters away from it. Cayde is patient as he waits for Osric to come back, and he’s pleasantly surprised when he comes back with someone else. 

Osric points at it, explaining to Lex (it looks like Lex) that the “thing” isn’t as innocent as it looks. Lex squints at it, tossing her hair over her shoulder to get it out of the way as she inspects it from afar. 

The Hunters circle the pogo stick, pushing and prodding at it until Osric decides to show her why it has his attention. He takes a few tentative jumps until she waves at him to let her have a go. Cayde watches intently, laughing quietly as they take turns trying to figure out the right technique. He nearly cackles as Lex decides to try using her Hunter jump in the air while using the pogo stick. She flails, crashing to the ground and swearing vengeance. Osric scratches his scruffy chin, having his Ghost retrieve his Stomp-EE5. He compares the two, knowing there isn’t a spring in the boots but figuring on compression being a factor. 

Lex claps his shoulder, saying something about waiting a minute. When she comes back, Cayde’s eyes widen as he notes she brought three other Hunters with her. They all crowd around the device, working around each other to take a turn. One of them has their Ghost take a scan so he can replicate it and scraps a second one together from the parts he has. 

Cayde can’t help but grin at that. _That’s my Hunter._

The group grows over time, Hunters all taking turns bouncing up and down as well as they can. Eventually, it does turn into a bit of a competition, all of them jumping as high as they can. 

Cayde tries really, _really_ hard not to press record for blackmail purposes, but the urge is too strong. Really, for all the boredom he suffers through while these guys have all the fun, having some of his own is fair. 

After all, what kind of man would he be if he didn’t keep his Hunters on their toes? 


End file.
